sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Floyd Malinowski
Name: Floyd Allen Malinowski Gender: Male Age: 18 Height: 5'10" Weight: 155 lbs Eye Color: Dark Green Hair Color: Light Brown Kills: One or None Weapon: Cat o nine-tails Appearance: Floyd is rather lanky, possessing a firm frame at 5'10" and weighing 155 lbs. His hair is shaved to the skin on the sides and the back, while the top is left as a mop of curls that is parted in the middle, and falls just above his ears. While pretty naturally pale, Floyd is usually seen with a flushed face due to his outdoor hobbies and being in the cold weather on a regular basis. His face is outlined by a sharp chin and matching cheekbones, arched eyebrows, big green eyes framed by rimless glasses, and an upturned nose. He also wears a few strands of chin hair. On Announcement Day, Floyd was wearing a desert camouflage windbreaker, acid wash pants with zippers around the knees, and beige timberland boots. Underneath his jacket was a tie-dye t-shirt and his pendant, which carries a picture of himself, his dog Sniper, and his truck. He also has his glasses on. Interests: Floyd's interests mainly lies in the outdoors, taking advantage of Colorado's natural landscape, snowboarding and long walks with his golden retriever, Sniper, being the big two. He also enjoys off-road driving with ATV's and dirt bikes with his friends, though he doesn't own any equipment to do these activities on his own time. Recently, he's also been studying a lot about coffee thanks to his mother's business, mostly trivia and all the different kinds of brews that can be made. History: Floyd was born on January 26th to his parents, Pearl (nee Cooper) and Bishop Malinowski during their 1st year of marriage in Colorado Springs, Colorado. He has a single younger sister, named Esther, just one year his junior. Bishop died on tour when Floyd was eight years old, and built a heroic image of his father in his head, and this influenced his plans for his goals as a member of the military for the long haul. Generally, Floyd's life with mother and sister has been pretty mellow. He has a self-imposed obligation to be the man in the house, which usually consists of doing odd jobs and running errands, as well as helping out as his mother's cafe. He doesn't really feel he's accomplished that as of yet, despite his efforts. His mother really fell into her coffee shop and adopted a much more spiritual and mystic outlook on life, which is something he doesn't really understand. His little sister doesn't take him very seriously or look at him as an authoritative figure, but does love him and depend on him to some level. However, Floyd's dog, Sniper, listens to his word above all else. In terms of the future, Floyd has been having second thoughts about a lengthy career in the military. As it is now, that's still the primary plan, but discussions about his life after school have started to have some effect on him. As a result, he's been studying a bit more than usual, even about subjects not entirely related to his classes, just to see if something will stick. He's also been getting more invested working at his mother's cafe and trying to help her out. Personality: Floyd is generally a calm, earthly sort of person, and come across as spaced out at times. He doesn't really like it when others start making waves in the boat, and can respond with hostility if they do. When under duress, Floyd can be stubborn and try to act big in return, and would rather suffer the consequences of that rather then walk away. He also holds some pretty traditional values when it comes to being a man and acting like one. Reputation: Around school, Floyd can be seen as equally a chilled out guy and a stick in the mud. He generally fits into a "Country" circle of people who engage with his outdoor activities, with some familiarity towards the more beatnik-esque crowd due to his mother's cafe. On the more negative side, he hasn't always been able to back himself up in the few altercations he's been able to get himself in, which can make him be seen as unreliable or full of himself to some. The above biography is as written by Un-Persona. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Un-Persona '''Kills: ' 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Cat O' Nine Tails (assigned weapon) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads which contain Floyd, in chronological order. Before: *Ambrosia Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *From Dusk Till Dawn Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Floyd Malinowski. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters